The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011
'''The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 '''is an special episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. The episode contains three stories, as well as wraparound segments from Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. *The Fight Before Christmas, the 10th episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam *Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Fab Chanukkah *Bah, Murderbug, the ?th episode of Beyond Belief Audio Episode Audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *The Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Barkeep - Joshua Malina *Captain Laserbeam - John DiMaggio *Adventurekateer Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Adventurekateer Dana - Annie Savage *Anti-Claus - James Urbaniak *Number 2 - John Ennis *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Merriweather - Mark Gagliardi *Carmen Miranda - Annie Savage *The King of Coffee - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Young Slapert - Mark Gagliardi *Ma Frowl - Autumn Reeser *Pa Frowl - Craig Cackowski *Debra - Annie Savage *Future - Hal Lublin *Heroic Hal / Newsreel Hal / Spooky Hal (Narrators) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Cactoid Jim - Nathan Fillion *Millionaire 1 - Chris Hardwick *Millionaire 2 - Mike Phirman *Millionaire 3 - Paul Sabourin *Millionaire 4 - Storm DiCostanzo *Santa - Brian Stack *Mr. Marvelous - John Ross Bowie *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Linda Cardellini *Judah Maccabee - Chris Hardwick *Paul Maccabee - Mike Phirman *George Maccabee - Paul Sabourin *Ringo Maccabee - Storm DiCostanzo *Kleisternacht - John Ross Bowie *Techs - Garret Dillahunt *Grumby - Samm Levine *Past - Colin Hanks *Present - Gillian Jacobs *Coworker 1 - Chris Hardwick *Coworker 2 - Mike Phirman *Tomas - Paul Sabourin *Burt - Storm DiCostanzo Musical Guests *Paul Sabourin *Storm DiCostanzo Plot The episode opens with Paul and Storm singing Christmas on Mars. As normal with Thrilling Adventure Hour Specials, there are several segments in between one wraparound story. In line with Christmas specials, the wraparounds are done in the Sparks Nevada universe. Sparks Nevada Wraparound Part One Newly elected Mayor of Mars Cactoid Jim welcomes everyone to his and The Red Plains Rider's Christmas Party. He introduces the Barkeep, there to both attend the party and to tend bar. They explain how the Space Saloon grew arms and legs and left Mars. Jim notes that he won the mayorhood by a landslide - it was unanimous. Jim is excited at the fun and games he has planned, while the Barkeep just hopes the party doesn't grow legs and leave him. Sparks Nevada arrives, to Jim's surprise. Sparks says that even though Rebecca Rose Rushmore broke up with him, Croach the Tracker left him after fulfilling his onus, and he was shot by Techs and lost his job, he isn't sad. He says that Red sent a note that said Cactoid Jim was going to reinstate him as marshal now that Jim is mayor. Red admits she sent the note, even though it was a lie, to get him to come to the party. She says the ends justified the means, which is the true meaning of Christmas. Jim says he's not reinstating Sparks, causing Sparks to start to drink heavily with the Barkeep, who reminds Sparks that he's Space-Jewish. Jim says he's hooked up a radio so that everyone can gather around the radio and listen to old-timey radio plays, which Sparks claims are boring. Captain Laserbeam - The Fight Before Christmas Please see the page for The Fight Before Christmas for full episode description. Sparks Nevada Wraparound Part Two At the end of the Captain Laserbeam episode, the "radio" plays a commercial for Patriot Brand Cigarettes, which suggests Santa might enjoy a pack more than milk and cookies. Cactoid Jim says that he loves Patriot Brand Cigarettes as a part of the Christmas Special commercial. The doorbell rings, and a very inebriated Sparks Nevada answers the door. Rebecca Rose Rushmore enters, giving everyone advanced copies of the book she wrote about her time on Mars and relationship with Sparks, "We're from Earth: a Tale of Star-Crossing Lovers" Cactoid Jim suggests that they play a game of randomly opening a page of the book and reading what they see. Red tries three times to read a passage and every time the passage insults Sparks. Jim suggests the Barkeep devise a system in his head to keep score and pick someone to go first so it's an actual game. Barkeep says Sparks goes first, but Sparks instead suggests they listen to another radio play. Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Fab Chanukkah Please see the page for Fab Chanukkah for full description. Sparks Nevada Wraparound Part Three The doorbell rings again, and despite Red warning Jim that it might not be a good idea to open the door, as she realizes the person behind the door is Techs. Eventually Sparks opens the door, and Sparks taunts Techs by imitating him. Techs mentions how he's still aiming to figuratively kill Sparks by continuing to be a better marshal than him. Techs mentions that he's planning on calling Sparks out again. The Barkeep advises against it, Rebecca is all for it, and Sparks says he'll think about it while they listen to the next radio show. Beyond Belief - Bah, Murderbug Please see the page for Bah, Murderbug for full description Sparks Nevada Wraparound Part Four Cactoid Jim hopes everyone learned something from the story, while Sparks and the Barkeep say that they liked the part about the drinking, and that they're both still drunk. Techs tries to call Sparks out again, but Red tells them they have to take any showdowns outside. Techs says he wasn't calling Sparks out for a showdown. Rebecca is disappointed and says she's still angry about her breakup with Sparks, who argues that they're even since she wrote an entire book about his "emotional unavailability". She disagrees. Sparks tells Jim he doesn't want to showdown, as he didn't even bring a gun. Techs says he's calling Sparks out to have a Merry Christmas, and everyone tells him that doesn't make any sense. He argues it does, but says he's new to sentience so he doesn't understand everything. He's adding metaphorical injury to insult by taking the high road. They'll settle their differences after the holidays. Rebecca asks if there's any more Christmas on Mars traditions they need to enact, and the episode ends as presumably Sparks and the Barkeep read the credits for the night's show. Continuity This is the 98th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is #97 Behind the Scenes at The Thrilling Adventure Hour with Paul F. Tompkins and Paget Brewster. The next episode is #99 Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Sweet and Show Down. However, TAH & The Dead Authors Podcasts Present - Chapter 19 - Authors of the Gospels is an unnumbered episode also released by the TAH podcast before Sweet and Show Down. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada numerical order is #95 - Red Alert, and the next is #99 Sweet and Show Down. The previous episode in universe continuity is #70 The Piano has Been Thinking, and the next in canon is #74 Hypercattle Overdrive. *The previous episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam is #89 Uncanny Exes, and the next episode is #110 Circle Gets the Square. *The previous episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer is #71 Vild Vild Vest and the next episode is #108 Brother vs Brother vs Nazi. *The previous episode of Beyond Belief is #96 Caped Fear, and the next episode is #101 Forged in Flame Production This episode was recorded at Largo on December 3rd, 2011 and released on December 3rd, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Largo episodes Category:December 2011 segments Category:Amelia Earhart episodes Category:Captain Laserbeam episodes Category:Beyond Belief episodes